Helter Shelter/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline during the day.) Narrator: The city of Townsville…where the best-laid plans of mice and men—or girls—can sometimes go awry. (Fade to black.) ' ' Professor: (drawn-out, roaring) BUBBLES! (Pull back in quick steps. The black is the inside of his mouth; he stands at the front door of the girls’ house, yelling up at the camera. We see the whole house, the subdivision, the city, and finally the entire planet from outer space. A corner of a piece of machinery is visible at left; pan slowly to this. It is a U.S. space satellite undergoing repairs thanks to the girls—Bubbles and Buttercup are using their eye lasers to do a little spot welding, while Blossom holds the satellite steady. They wear the spacesuits they used in “Uh Oh Dynamo.”) ' ' Blossom: (to Bubbles) Boy! What’d you do this time? (Bubbles looks back at Earth worriedly. Dissolve to the living room; in the foreground, the Professor’s hand is visible on the arm of a chair. He taps his finger impatiently. Bubbles pokes her head around the doorframe.) ' ' Bubbles: Yes, Professor? Professor: (from o.c.) Come here, Bubbles. (She floats slowly into the room, looking around herself nervously, and lands in front of him. The camera turns up to his face, composed and very severe.) ' ' Professor: Bubbles, what did we talk about yesterday? (His perspective of her.) Bubbles: Uh…put away my toys after I play with them? Professor: No, dear. The other thing. Bubbles: Oh. (Cut to him; he stands up and walks o.c.) Professor: (from o.c.) Bubbles… (Close-up of a pair of ratty tennis shoes on the floor.) …what are these? (Pull back; they stand on opposite sides of the footwear. Long pause.) ' ' Bubbles: Shoes? Professor: I know they’re shoes, but what’s in the shoes? (She looks down o.c.; overhead view of the shoes. Two eyes look back from within each. Close-up of the shoes as two small mice pop their heads up. Bubbles leans into view.) ' ' Bubbles: Why it’s Mr. and Mrs. Squeakers. (They climb onto her head.) They live in your sneakers. (Close-up of the Professor, somewhat nonplussed. Pull back to bring Bubbles into view.) ' ' Professor: That’s just the problem, Bubbles. (During the next line, cut to the doorway—with Blossom and Buttercup poking their heads around the frame—and then back to him.) Professor: 'This has been going on for a while, and I think we— (''He cuts himself off and looks toward the camera. Back to the doorway; the two girls duck out of sight.) ' ' '''Professor: (from o.c.) Blossom, Buttercup, you need to hear this too. (They float into the room. Cut to all four; Bubbles still has the mice on her head.) ' ' Professor: Okay, now I know you mean well, but you must stop bringing all these animals home. Bubbles: But it was only two little mice. (He stands up and walks o.c. He stops at a door in the corner of the room and opens it. A herd of small animals—snakes, bats, turtles, ducks, and a few other exotic critters—runs out and swarms past the girls. Bubbles giggles nervously; cut to her perspective of the others, all glaring crossly at her, and back to her. The smile fades, and the Professor kneels to talk to her.) ' ' Professor: Oh, Bubbles. I understand that you want to keep all these animals, but you just can’t. They need to be free, not locked up in a closet. So you have to let them go. Okay, honey? Bubbles: (sadly) Okay. Professor: Now run along. (The girls float o.c. and approach the doorway.) Blossom, Buttercup: Ooooo! Busted! Professor: (tossing shoes into the closet) Oh, and Blossom, Buttercup… Blossom, Buttercup: Yeah? Professor: (shutting the closet door) That goes for you too. I mean it. (deliberately) No more animals! Blossom, Buttercup: (hanging their heads) Yes, Professor. (Bubbles smiles behind them.) (Fade to black.) (Fade into a quick pan alongside the city skyline. The girls fly into view after a moment; the mice are no longer on Bubbles’ head.) ' ' Blossom: Everything looks good here. (Head-on view.) Let’s split up and do one final sweep before heading home. Buttercup, check the hills. Bubbles, check the coast. (These two fly o.c. in opposite directions while she continues straight ahead. We see a quick flash of them soaring over their assigned territories. Fade to black.) (We hear a door close; snap to an extreme close-up of its knob. One of the girls’ hands turns a key in the lock. Pull back to show Bubbles at the door, in the house.) ' ' Bubbles: Phew! (Her sisters land behind her.) Blossom: Bubbles, what’s going on? Bubbles: (turning around) What? Girls, what are you doing here? (throwing arms out to block door) I didn’t bring anything home. (The others look at each other as if to say, “I told you so.”) ' ' Blossom: All right, Bubbles, what animal do you have hiding in there? Bubbles: He’s not an animal! (She opens the door. Cut to inside the bedroom; the girls are now just inside the doorway. A huge blue head has been stuffed in through one of the windows; the ceiling is cracked.) ' ' Bubbles: He’s a mammal! (Cut to the exterior of the house, with the remainder of the creature poking out and hanging down in front. It is a blue whale.) [Animation goof: In this shot, the whale appears in a different window.] (In the bedroom, the animal’s eyes follow the girls’ conversation.) ' ' Blossom: You brought home a whale?! Bubbles: No, a baby whale. Buttercup: When Professor gets home, he’s gonna have a cow! Bubbles: No! A baby whale! Blossom: Whale, cow, what’s the difference? Professor said no more animals! Bubbles: But you don’t understand! I was checking out the coast like you told me to when all of a sudden I heard this faint cry coming from the shore. So I went to investigate, and there was this baby whale washed up on the beach. I felt so bad ’cause he looked all sad. And then I thought, “I’ll bring him home!” Then I thought, “No, ’cause Professor said, ‘Animals don’t like being locked up in closets.’” Then I thought, “He’ll never fit in a closet!” So here we are. (The eyes turn back to Blossom and Buttercup. Head-on view of them.) ' ' Blossom: Bubbles, you’ve really done it this— (Cut to a cash register; a purchase is being rung up. Back to the two girls, cocking their heads.) ' ' Blossom: Wait! Did you hear that? (A customer’s hand—the Professor’s—takes a bag from the cashier. He leaves the store, stepping into the parking lot of the Townsville Mall, and climbs into his car. Now he starts the engine—a quick shot of the girls screaming—and pulls out into traffic.) ' ' Girls: (voice-over) Professor’s coming home! (In the bedroom, Blossom and Buttercup race back and forth, panicking.) ' ' Bubbles: You’ve gotta help me hide him! Buttercup: Why? Maybe he won’t notice. (The whale and the others glare at her.) (The exterior of the house; the whale is pulled in through the window. Close-up of Buttercup.) ' ' Buttercup: How about here? (Pull back; it is on their bed, with the blanket and pillows draped over it.) ' ' Bubbles: No! That won’t do! (Blossom carries the whale away. Close-up of her.) ' ' Blossom: This’ll be perfect! (Pull back; now it is behind the bookcase, lamp, and chair in the living room.) ' ' Bubbles: Uh-uh! Try somewhere else! (Blossom pulls the whale until it is behind the coffee table.) ' ' Bubbles: I got it! (She grabs the whale; from outside, we see it being pushed out the bedroom window tail first.) ' ' Blossom, Buttercup: (from inside house) No way! (The Professor continues his drive home. Inside the house, Buttercup has an idea.) ' ' Buttercup: Aha! (She flies the whale down the stairs and o.c.; a rumble shakes the camera. Now it is in the kitchen, with her next to it.) ' ' Buttercup: Here! (One at a time, the girls carry it to a quick series of hiding places.) ' ' Blossom: No! Here! (Stuffed halfway into the garage.) Bubbles: No! Here! (Behind a swing set in the yard.) Buttercup: No… (Flash of the Professor driving, then the whale hanging from a light fixture.) Here! Blossom: No, here! (Behind a clock, stereo, and potted cactus.) Bubbles: No, here! (Behind a pile of toys in the bedroom.) Buttercup: No, here! (Stuffed halfway into the fireplace.) Blossom: No… (Another flash of the Professor driving, then the whale jammed into a corner.) Here! Bubbles: (from inside house) No, here! (Hanging out the bedroom window again.) Blossom, Buttercup: (from inside the house) No! (Back to the girls in the bedroom.) ' ' Blossom: It’s no use. We’re caught. (Bubbles zips away.) Hook, line, and sinker. Buttercup: (looking up o.c.) What’s wrong, little guy? (Pull back quickly; the whale is next to them, now gray and very sickly. It lets off a pained little cry. Cut to Bubbles in flight, carrying a glass of water.) ' ' Bubbles: He needs water! Gangway! (She flies up and dumps the water over the whale, but with no effect.) ' ' Blossom: It’s not enough, Bubbles. Bubbles: I’ll get another glass! Blossom: No, he needs to be in a really big place with a whole lot of water. (Her sisters throw each other a glance. A moment later, she finds herself being pulled across the room by Bubbles, with Buttercup toting the whale and bringing up the rear. A crash is heard o.c.; close-up of the whale’s face, with Blossom in front of it.) ' ' Blossom: No way! Not there! (Her sisters are in front of the lab door.) Bubbles: (pleading) Come on. It’s perfect! Buttercup: Yeah, and if Professor not only sees a whale in the house but an old dried-up whale, especially when we’re all about saving the day and stuff, he’s gonna FREAK! Blossom: Okay, but still, where would we get that much water? (Inside the lab, Blossom is hauled in and held at the top of the steps.) ' ' Blossom: (surprised) Hey! (Buttercup kicks her in the stomach, causing her to expel a gust of ice breath that frosts the whole room over. Now Buttercup cuts loose with her eye lasers; pan slowly to the far end and stop. The screen fills with water, and the whale splashes into view, instantly becoming blue and healthy again.) (In the hall, the door slams. Bubbles and Buttercup lean against it, Blossom floating above them.) ' ' Bubbles, Buttercup: Phew! Blossom: (coughing, out of breath) You coulda just asked. Professor: (from o.c.) Girls! I’m home! (They poke their heads around the corner, one by one, in time with the next lines.) ' ' Blossom: Professor! Buttercup: How was— Bubbles: —your day? Professor: Beached Whale! Girls: (shocked) What? Professor: (excitedly) That was me, a beached whale, sitting around all day doing nothing but working in my lab. This morning after seeing my old unused pair, I got to thinking, I never get out, I never breathe the fresh air, I’m suffocating! (pointing down o.c.) But thanks to these babies, all that’s gonna change! Check ’em out. (Camera turns down to his feet, now clad in a pair of very new and expensive-looking running shoes. They squeak slightly when he steps back and forth; the girls bend down to look at them.) ' ' Girls: (in awe) Wow! (Pull back.) Professor: That’s right. No more equations and quantum theories for me! (running in place) Now I’m a jogging fool! Think I’ll dash around the block. (The girls applaud this idea, and he makes a beeline for the door. Just as he is about to open it, he stops short and looks down toward the shoes.) ' ' Professor: But something puzzles me. (Zoom in on one foot; he raises and lowers his heel, and a light in the sole flashes as he does so.) ' ' Professor: (from o.c.) Every time I step, this little light comes on. How do they do that? (Cut to the girls.) I gotta go to my lab and find out! (He walks into view in front of them.) Girls: Wait, Professor! (Head-on view of him; they fly up one by one in the background.) ' ' Blossom: What— Buttercup: —about— Bubbles: —exercise? Professor: You’re right. I think I’ll run. (He jogs off down the hall; the girls look at each other with fear and go after him. Blossom catches up with him first.) ' ' Blossom: Um…um…I memorized the encyclopedia set today. Professor: (panting) That’s great, Blossom, but I gotta get to the lab! (He runs o.c.) (Head-on view of him; now Buttercup flies up behind.) ' ' Buttercup: Uh, hey, Professor! Uh…I lifted twelve city buses today. Professor: (panting) Way to go, Buttercup, but I gotta move! (His perspective, approaching the lab door. Bubbles flies up in front of him.) ' ' Bubbles: Did I tell you I love you today? (Side view of them.) Professor: Just did, thanks. See you! (He runs o.c.) (Bubbles’ sisters fly up and hover near her. The lab door is opened o.c., followed by a loud splash.) ' ' Professor: (from o.c., underwater, drawn-out) BUBBLES! (More splashing and sloshing is heard; cut to his feet and turn up slowly. He is sopping wet and looking very much as if he has just had the last straw. The girls fly up in front of him.) ' ' Bubbles: (feigning surprise) Professor, you’re all wet! (She screams and points past him toward the open lab door. The whale’s eyes are visible above the water.) ' ' Bubbles: There’s a killer whale in the house! (landing at his feet) Stand back, Professor! (losing steam) I’ll…save…you? Professor: Like you wanted to save the whale? Bubbles: (sadly) Yes. Professor: (sighing, kneeling) How can I make you understand? If I sent you away to live without your sisters— (All three girls are shocked at this.) Bubbles: (frantically) You wouldn’t do that! Professor: Oh, of course not. But you’d feel terrible, wouldn’t you? Bubbles: (small voice) Yes. Professor: Look, I know you love all these animals and you want to take care of them. Bubbles: But— Professor: But, if you really love them, you must set them free, so they can return to their family that loves them. Understand? (Pan right slightly to bring the open door into view.) Now I think we both know what you need to do. (Cut to the exterior of the house; Bubbles takes off, carrying the whale.) ' ' Professor: (from inside the house) Buttercup, Blossom—get a bucket. (Dissolve to the sun setting on the water. We hear seagulls calling softly to one another and the waves breaking gently on the shore. Turn down slowly to show Bubbles on the beach, her back to the camera and a long shadow stretching behind her. The whale looks sadly back at her from a short distance away.) ' ' Bubbles: (voice trembling) Well, I guess this is it. (Side view of them.) I now understand that it wasn’t meant to be. (hugging whale, sobbing) But I’m sure gonna miss you anyway. (Close-up of her, now facing the camera and waving goodbye. She looks just about as sad as she did when the girls were ready to give up the superhero business after getting thumped by the Rowdyruff Boys.) ' ' Bubbles: Goodbye…forever. (Pull back from her; the whale is swimming away from shore, with two larger ones—its parents—flanking it. After they are gone, the Professor’s words echo in Bubbles’ mind.) ' ' Professor: (memory) If you really love them— (Close-up of her.) —you must set them free. (Her face brightens. Cut to the living room; the Professor and the other girls are watching TV. He now wears a bathrobe—with a pocket for his pens—and a towel around his wet hair.) ' ' Blossom: Is Bubbles gonna be grounded? Buttercup: Are we gonna be grounded? Professor: No, nobody’s gonna be grounded. Everybody makes mistakes, and I’m sure Bubbles has learned her lesson. (A news report begins; their eyes go wide.) ' ' Reporter: (on TV) News flash! Something is up at the Townsville Zoo! (The camera shakes, and the trumpeting of elephants is heard. Cut to outside the front door. The Professor opens it, the camera still shaking and trembling.) ' ' Professor: (drawn out, roaring) BUBBLES! (Pull back quickly to the street. A herd of large animals—elephants, giraffes, zebras, lions, and a few other exotic critters—thunders past the house. Bubbles flies into view overhead.) ' ' Bubbles: Free! Free! Free! You’re all free! (The background for the end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: (laughing) Oh, Professor! When are you gonna learn you can’t teach an old dog new tricks? So once again the day, and every critter, varmint, and creature, are saved— (The girls appear in their usual pose.) ' ' Narrator: —thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! (They are replaced by Bubbles alone, looking sweetly at the camera.) ' ' Narrator: Especially everlovin’ Bubbles. Category:Transcripts